


little one

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff, M/M, Other, Pining, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting very suspicious”Newt Scamander x short gender neutral reader





	little one

You could think of far worse fates, than being partnered with newt Scamander on his adventure about the globe, researching and sometimes rescuing a seemingly endless number of magical creatures. 

In fact you were becoming hard pressed to say that you would rather be anywhere else, his kind caring nature along with his unique outlook on life made him a pleasure to be around, well it would if you could find him in this sea of people, gathered in the small market. 

After a few hops, and distracting delicious aromas, you spotted a familiar mess of curls, hurrying your way as best you could towards that mop of hair, through the mob of people, you grabbed for newts arm, that was covered by his usual peacock blue coat, who whirled around at the sudden contact. 

“oh thank merlin, I thought I lost you’ his voice slightly panicked, as he checked you over for any signs of injury, rolling your eyes through his process, ‘honestly Mr Scamander, what kind of mischief could I get myself into in ten minutes?’ a deep chuckle escaped his full lips, as he took your hand in his and continued on your way. ‘ I know full well the kind of mischief that you can get in, need I remind the incident with the dragon?’ he teased lightly, as he continued to hold your far smaller hand in his soft long fingered grasp, causing the heat to rise in your cheeks. 

“excuse me, the dragon incident was entirely your fault, I was barely involved’ you managed to quip back, amazed by your quick response despite what felt like most of your blood surging to your cheeks. 

“barely involved? You ran past him, and he thought that you would make a nice snack before lunch’ he reminded you, the lopsided smile that sat so comfortably on his lips, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter furiously. 

“you know, you don’t have to keep a hold of my hand, we’re out of most of the crowd,’ you reasoned, not wanting to be a nuisance, despite the warmth that was flooding your heart. 

“I don’t want to lose you again, mischief.’ 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, where I post daily, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always welcome both on tumbler and here.  
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
